Breaking Tradition
by thisismyusername17
Summary: (Gender-swapped Beca) The Barden Bellas have always been an all girl group. Until Brett Mitchell shows up and gets the attention of a certain bubbly redhead
1. Chapter 1

Brett Mitchell hates his father. He left Brett and his mom when Brett was nine to get remarried to some bitch named Sheila. He had only met the step monster two times and she was judgmental and rude just because he was a DJ and the guitarist/lead singer in his band Lurid Outcome. She thought music was just a hobby that he would get bored with in a month. Music is his life and it has been ever since his dad left ten years ago. His dad decided to try to make up for leaving by giving him a free college education at Barden University. He was a Comparative Literature professor and managed to pull a few strings to make it happen. He was glad when the rest of his band came to Barden 'At least the band is staying together' he thought. His roommate was Jesse, the band's bassist.

"Really dude, why do I have to go with you?" Jesse was trying to convince him to go to the activities fair with him

"Come on man it's gonna be weird if I go by myself" He pleaded and Brett finally agreed. If he left his dorm his dad might not be able to find him. After wandering around and signing up for an internship at the campus radio station, the guys ran into Benji, the rhythm guitarist and Stacie, the keyboardist/ backup vocalist. Benji and Jesse were interested in some group called the Treble Makers, so Brett walked around with Stacie

"Have you seen anything you're interested in?" Brett asked.

"Yeah and I'm looking at it right now" she winked running a hand down his arm. He's gotten used to her flirty behavior since she hits on him pretty much every time they hang out

"Well obviously who isn't interested in me" he jokes back "But seriously, you know what I mean."

"Not really" she states shrugging her shoulder when all of a sudden she is stopped by two girls

"Are you interested in joining our acapella group?" a perky redhead asks her. Stacie is about to reply when Brett speaks up

"Right that's like a thing now" he said to himself. Chloe turned to look at him and her eyes lit up at the sight of him

"Oh totes, we sing covers of songs but without any instruments, it's all from our mouths" she explains and he just smirks

"Yikes" he mutters before his phone goes off. He laughs at the text from Jesse before looking at Stacie "I've got to go Jesse locked himself out already text me when you're done here" she nods extending her arms out letting him know he's not leaving without giving her a hug first. He chuckles giving her a hug and walking off to let his friend back in their room.

"So can you sing?" Aubrey asks. Stacie nods

"You should try out" Chloe says "Your friend looks like he can sing too, can he?"

"Who Brett? Yeah he's really good" Chloe smiles

"He should try out too" Aubrey shakes her head no

"Chloe we're not going to break-" Chloe cuts her off "We need eight people, that's more important than tradition" Aubrey gasps "Fine" she grumbles

"I'll talk to him about it but I can't promise anything" the two girls nod and Stacie leaves, taking her phone out

 _they want you to audition too_

 **very funny**

 _I'm being serious_

 **idk it's kinda lame**

 _just think about it_

 **fine so r u done because everyone else is**

 _yup_

 **cool come to my room**

 _on my way_

She put her phone away smiling. At least if she does this acapella thing she might not be alone. When she gets to Brett and Jesse's dorm she notices someone is missing "Where's Greg?" she asks wondering where the drummer had gone "He's-" Jesse is interrupted by the door opening "Right there" he finishes with a laugh. "I'm guessing by the fliers everybody else was approached by an acapella group too?" Greg asks "What about you Brett?" Benji asks noticing Brett came back with nothing "Some all girl group wants me to join them but I don't know. It's the same group that wants Stacie" he explains

"So is anyone actually going to audition?" Brett asks. Everybody nods

"Come on Brett just audition, I really don't want to be the only one that auditions for the Bellas" Stacie pleads

"Ugh fine" he gives in and Stacie smiles "Good auditions are Friday don't be late" she says and they start talking about the other things they saw at the activities fair.

"Me and Brett signed up for an internship so if the boss likes us we might be able to play some of our songs on the radio" Everybody got excited at the thought

"Speaking of that we were the only ones to sign up for that so we start today and if we don't leave now we're gonna be late" Brett says getting up to leave but Jesse stays behind to talk

Brett walks to the radio station and is sent to a room where he sees a blonde girl in a booth. She notices him and starts a song before leaving the booth.

"Hey have you been standing there long" she asks. Brett shakes his head

"I'm Leslie the station manager are you Jesse or Brett?" Brett is about to answer when Jesse walks in

"Hey I'm Jesse sorry I'm late" Leslie shakes her head "No worries, now you guys are going to be stacking CD's when you're done with these there's more" she states before going back into the booth

"So Barden Bellas huh?" Jesse asks

"Shut up dude I'm only doing it because it gets me out of the room and that means I don't have to see my dad as much" Brett fires back

"Oh okay well just so you know the Trebles and the Bellas are supposed to hate each other so they're not going to like it when they find out we're in a band if we make it in"

"Who cares? It's not like it's gonna stop me from anything" Brett replies and Jesse laughs

"That's if they let you in dude. The captain is apparently kind of uptight and you're kind of, well you" Jesse says and Brett raises his eyebrows

"Oh really" Jesse nods

"This should be interesting" Brett mutters to himself with a smirk

 **So what do you think? I decided to make Luke a girl for future chapters.**

 **Brett's appearance:** pin/422282902530708238/

 **Leslie's appearance:**

pictures/blonde+hair/Long+Blonde+Scene+Hairstyles+Girl+1_id440694


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you convinced me to let a guy audition for the Bellas!" Aubrey huffed

"What's wrong with that? The girl he was with said he was a good singer and right now we need good singers." Chloe reasoned. Aubrey shook her head "No I can't let him audition we have to uphold tradition and part of that tradition is that the Bellas are an all girl group" Chloe rolled her eyes knowing Aubrey wouldn't be in the mood to cooperate right now. She wants to redeem herself from last year and right now she's panicking. The redhead got up and left so her best friend would have time to calm down. She was walking around when she saw a flash of black hair. Turning around she saw the boy from the activities fair.

"Hey" she said getting his attention. Brett turned around and recognized the redhead from the activities fair.

"Hey" he responded

"Ok I know this is going to be weird but I was wanted to know if you could-" Brett cut her off

"Stacie told me you wanted me to audition, but aren't the Bellas an all girl group?" he asked. Chloe nodded

"We are but after some problems last year we really need good singers more than anything" Chloe explained "Stacie told me you can sing and I really hope she wasn't lying to me because if you can't my best friend would kill me"

"Well normally I would tell you to wait until auditions to find out but you seem really concerned so yes I can sing, well unless my band thinks it's funny to make me look stupid by making me lead singer" Chloe still wasn't completely convinced "Can you sing for me?"

"Wow you really don't want me to make you look bad huh?" he asked

"Aubrey is just really stressed and she doesn't want to repeat what happened last year and our captain was a bitch and she goes crazy sometimes and I-" she gets cut off

"Okay I get it. So what do you want me to sing?" he says. Chloe shrugs

"Whatever you want" Brett nods thinking of what he wants to sing. When a song finally pops into his head he starts to sing

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

"Wow that was really good" Chloe says

"Thanks, so will I be the cause of your death or will your friend be okay with me auditioning?" he asked

"She'll be okay with it, but the whole breaking tradition thing is going to be hard for her so don't be surprised if she's just not comfortable with letting you in. If you knew her you would understand, her dad's kind of crazy, he's in the Air Force." she replied with a smile

"Believe me I understand that, at least hers isn't a professor here" Brett says. Chloe looks up at him

"Dr Mitchell is your dad?" Brett nods "I had him last year, he talked about you a lot"

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" he asks. Chloe's smile falters "I really shouldn't-"

"I know he thinks I'm a failure if that's what you're trying to hide" Chloe shakes her head

"No he never said anything like that. He just said you make questionable decisions and he doesn't understand why you're so focused on music when you have the potential to do so much more" Brett scoffs

"He's why I'm so focused on music. He walked out on me and my mom and it was how I would deal with my frustration towards him" Brett was surprised he said that. He usually doesn't talk to people about his childhood

"I'm sorry, he never mentioned that. He usually talks about you or his wife, Sheila I think?" Brett laughs

"Don't even get me started on her. She thinks I'm a druggie and a cult leader" Chloe gave him a look of confusion "Why?" she asks. Brett sticks out an arm

"Her parents are extremely religious and don't believe in getting tattoos and I have a lot of them. I don't really give a damn what she thinks so one time I walked around without a shirt on in front of her so she could see all of them and she kind of hates me now" Brett explained. Chloe laughed looking at the tattoos on the arm he held out. She ran her finger over one of them

"You have a bug tattoo" she said looking at the grasshopper tattoo on his arm. He nodded "I noticed." he said sarcastically

"I have a bug tattoo" she replied showing him the ladybug tattoo on her wrist

"I like it, so why a ladybug I mean all of my tattoos have a story behind it does that have a story?" Chloe nodded

"Ladybugs are a sign of good luck. I was nervous about college when I first got here. Then I saw the table for the Bellas at the activities fair and as soon as I looked at it a ladybug landed right here" she pointed to the tattoo "So what's the story behind yours?" Brett smiled

"Grasshoppers are a sign of creativity. My mom used to call me Grasshopper because I was always singing and I love making mixes. She used to get so excited when I would come to her with a new mix and she listened to all of them. I got it to remember her" Chloe smiled at the story "Remember her?" she asked. Brett looked down at his shoes "Y-yeah because I moved here to go to college" he stuttered hoping she would believe it

"Oh okay" she said and Brett looked back up at her

"I have to go but it was nice meeting you-" he looked at her expectantly

"Chloe" she said "Chloe" he repeated "My name is Brett" he said extending a hand. She shook his hand "Brett" she repeated "It was nice meeting you too" he smiled before walking away "Bye" he called out

"See you at auditions" Chloe responded with a smile on her face. Suddenly, auditions couldn't come fast enough

 **And there's chapter 2? What did you think? I have a lot of ideas for this fic and it will have a lot of twists so get prepared**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday night and after one week of avoiding his dad and working at the radio station Brett was exhausted. Jesse didn't make it easier with his constant blabbering about movies. So when Brett went to bed he planned on skipping all of his classes so he could sleep late 'I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh well probably wasn't that important' he thought before drifting off to sleep. When he woke up the next morning he checked his phone and noticed he had three texts from Stacie

 _where r u?_

 _Brett srsly not cool_

 _ur an ass_

'Oh shit auditions are today' he thought jumping up to get dressed. After getting dressed he ran to the auditorium where he heard someone singing Since You've Been Gone. He slowly walked up to the stage where he caught Chloe's attention

"Oh wait there's one more" she said. Brett walked up on stage

"Hey, I didn't know we had to prepare that song" he said nervously. Chloe shook her head smiling

"That's okay sing anything you want" she replied. He nodded and noticed the cup sitting on the table. He got down on his hands and knees pointing to the cup "May I?" he asked. Chloe nodded and he dumped the pens out on the table and backed up sitting cross-legged on the floor flipping the cup upside down setting it down in front of him. He started to play a beat on the cup before singing

 _I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

He slammed the cup down on the stage looking up at the two girls. Chloe was smiling but Aubrey was just kind of staring at him with a weird look on her face. He put the cup back on the table before getting up and walking offstage. As soon as he got outside he was greeted by the rest of his band

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Stacie said with a teasing smile. Brett laughed before turning to Jesse

"Dude what the hell? Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. Jesse shrugged

"I thought you were joking about auditioning" Jesse responded

"So you wanna be a Treble?" Benji asked

"No I was talked into auditioning for the Bellas, Chloe said they needed people because of something that happened last year" Stacie looked confused

"What happened?" Brett shrugged "She never told me what happened she just said they had some problems"

"Dude you should have seen Stacie's audition, she started groping her boobs in the middle of it" Stacie smiled

"I'd be happy to show you later" she said, giving Brett a flirtatious wink

"I'm sure you would" he laughed before walking back to his room. He decided to try to finish the mixes he started last week. He was working on a new mix when all of a sudden everything went black.

"What the hell?" he asked. He heard a giggle from behind him

"You know as a cult leader you should recognize a hood. I mean from what I've heard you use them all the time" Brett chuckled as she grabbed him leading him to wherever it was she was taking him

"Well yeah but I'm usually the one putting the hoods on people not the one wearing the hood" He joked back "So what's happening? Is this where you kill me?" He asked. Chloe giggled

"Of course not, this is where I take you to Aubrey. She's the one that kills you" Brett nodded "Makes more sense that way, make the pretty redhead lure people in so the blonde can kill them"

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked

"Who doesn't? Even that douchebag in the back of the auditorium was staring staring at you" she scoffed

"Bumper's an ass and you're about to find out why he was checking me out" she said stopping him. He heard someone talking and the hood was removed from his head. Looking around he noticed the girls around him looking just as confused as him.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you" Aubrey announced. Chloe walked up to him

"Dude no" he said. Chloe shook her head "Don't worry it's Boone's Farm" she winked at him. After everybody drank some Chloe walked back up and grabbed scarves passing them out to everybody.

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand" Chloe said

"I, sing your name" Aubrey said. Everybody sang their name making Aubrey cringe

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman" Chloe looked at Brett mouthing out "Just don't say woman" Everybody repeated Aubrey. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble Maker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves" everyone repeated her again this time sounding more confused "You are all Bellas now" Aubrey announced with a smile. The girls squealed causing Brett to jump.

"We did it" Chloe whispered to Aubrey. The blonde looked at the group of girls before turning back to Chloe "Did we?' she asked

"Don't be so negative Bree"

"Chloe look at them. The only one that looks like the old Bellas is Stacie and one of them is a guy" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well it's too late to say no so just go with it"

"Fine"

 **What do you think? Next chapter Brett accidentally makes Chloe jealous**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Aca-Initiation night" Aubrey said "Prepare to soften the beach" she walked off and some of the girls followed

"I don't know what I'm doing here" Brett said

"Living the dream I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in" Fat Amy said before walking off to get a drink.

"Brett" Jesse called out walking up to him "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

"Shut up"

"So dude are you gonna like, paint your nails and shave your legs and shit? Because if you start doing that I might want to find a new roommate" Jesse asked. Brett flipped him off and Jesse faked a hurt expression

"You hurt me Mitchell. Right here" he pointed to his heart

"How about you sack up and learn how to take an insult you pussy." Brett joked. Jesse laughed

"Fine be that way, I'm going to go get a drink" Jesse walked off and Chloe came up to him

"Hey" she grabbed his wrists and pulled him so close their noses were almost touching "I'm so glad that I met you" she leaned in even more "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends"

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" he asked backing up a bit. She shrugged "You're hot I'm hot, it just makes sense" she was clearly drunk. He could tell by the way she was slurring her words and trying not to fall

"Okay if you say so" he winked.

"Well I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice" she announced shaking her ass before smacking it and walking away. He laughed at the ginger 'this year is going to be interesting' he thought to himself as a girl with brown hair and glasses walked up to him

"Hi" she said extending a hand "I'm Mary Elise"

"Oh I know you, you're one of the new Bellas. I'm Brett the only dude in the group" she nodded not releasing his hand. Chloe turned around noticing the girl holding his hand. Jealousy boiled inside of her when she noticed he was smiling at her and he wasn't making an effort to pull away

"Yeah I still can't believe they let a guy audition" he nodded "I wasn't planning on it but my friend talked me into it"

"It must be nice having someone you know with you. None of my friends can sing so it's kind of weird being by myself" Brett shook his head

"Don't worry, I've got your back. I know how weird it is to be alone sometimes and I couldn't imagine being by yourself against Aubrey. I haven't even had a full conversation with her and I already know she's going to be a control freak" she blushed looking down "Thanks" she looked back up and saw Jesse coming back so she decided to leave. Jesse approached with two drinks in his hands singing along with the music. He handed one of the drinks to Brett

"Dude you need to get on this level" he slurred. Brett rolled his eyes taking the drink

"I swear if you put something in this you won't make it to next week" Jesse laughed "Dude I'm not gay or a creep" Brett turned around noticing one of the Bellas sitting by herself at the top of the steps

"Dude I have to go" he left Jesse, who walked over to the other Trebles.

He approached the girl who looked up at him

"Hey you're one of the new Bellas right?" she nodded "I'm Brett I'm also one of the Bellas" he sat down next to her

"I'm Lily Onakuramara, I was born with gills like a fish" she mumbled

"That's... actually pretty cool" she looked up surprised he could hear her

"Most people can't hear me" he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her

"Well I'm not most people" she smiled. Chloe watched as Brett sat next to Lily talking to her 'how can he even hear her she's so quiet' she thought. Jealousy started boiling in her again when he wrapped and arm around her. She started looking around trying to find a distraction 'perfect' she thought when she noticed Tom had somehow wandered into the party. She walked over to him kissing him secretly hoping Brett would see.

As the party ended people started leaving. Chloe walked up to Brett

"Hey" he turned around

"Oh hey. I didn't know you had a boyfriend" she smiled to herself knowing Brett had seen her with Tom

"I don't. We're friends with benefits" she explained. He nodded in understanding

"So you're kind of a ladies man" she stated. He looked at her confused

"Huh?" Brett asked. Chloe laughed

"Don't be so modest. I saw you with Mary Elise and Lily." Brett shrugged

"So we were just talking." he said

"How are you so oblivious. Mary Elise was totally crushing on you and I'm not totally sure but I think Lily is too" she said trying not to make it obvious that she was jealous

"No they aren't" Brett insisted.

"It was so obvious. Mary Elise was holding your hand and Lily didn't try to move your arm." Brett smirked. If she wanted to talk about the Bellas being all over him he was going to give her a taste of her own medicine

"How about you? I mean you were all up in my face earlier and you called me hot" Chloe giggled

"If I was crushing on you, you would know it. I suck at hiding stuff" she lied hoping he would buy it

"Well they can go ahead and crush on me as long as they know there is only one Bella that has my heart and there is no way she could ever lose it" He said before walking off to his dorm. Chloe just stood there confused

 **So what do you think? Who do you think the Bella that has Brett's heart is?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first day of Bellas rehearsal and everybody was looking at the pictures of the old Bellas.

"Man the old Bellas were hot" Cynthia Rose muttered

"Yeah they kept it tight" Fat Amy agreed. All of a sudden Aubrey started speaking

"Okay sopranos in the front, altos in the back." she started "As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned, she has been dis-invited from the Bellas"

"Wait that oath was serious?" Brett asked

"Dixie Chicks serious" Aubrey replied. Brett shook his head in disbelief "You can fool around with whoever you want just not a Treble" she finished

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter" Stacie said causing Brett to laugh

"You still call it a dude?" He asked. She nodded winking at him causing Chloe to look at both of them

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and we let them penetrate us we are giving them our power" Aubrey explained. "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate" Aubrey ignored Fat Amy

"So does anyone here have anything to confess?" she asked looking at Mary Elise. She stayed quiet for a minute before speaking

"It was an accident I-" Aubrey interrupted her "Turn in your scarf and go" Mary Elise grabbed her scarf and handed it to Aubrey "Take your chair" Aubrey demanded. Mary Elise grabbed the chair and started walking away until-

"Stop" Brett demanded. She stopped and all eyes were on Brett. He stood up and grabbed the chair from her

"I'm not gonna watch this happen. Come on let's go" he said and Mary Elise smiled at him. They walked out of the building where she thanked him for sticking up for her

"I told you I had your back. I wouldn't let her do that to anyone." Brett smiled "I'm sorry you got kicked out and I'm sorry for leaving but she'll be even more pissed off if I stay out here very long" Mary Elise nodded walking away as Brett went back inside

"Was that necessary?!" he asked.

"This is war Brett, and it is my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick ass songs, sung and choreographed to perfection and there are only four months until Regionals so if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas then you can just-" she gulped. Chloe walked up to her in an attempt to calm her down

"Don't stress Aubrey, we don't want to repeat what happened last year" she whispered to the blonde. Lily raised her hand "What happened last year?" she asked barely above a whisper

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked

"What happened last year. And do you guys want to see a dead body?" she asked. Brett rolled his eyes when he noticed they still couldn't hear her

"She said what happened last year" Lily smiled appreciatively at him. After Chloe showed everybody the video they were all laughing

"Enough, it happened it's over" Everybody stopped laughing and Aubrey started rehearsal by making everyone run laps. At the end of practice everybody started to leave when Aubrey stopped Brett

"Brett? A word?" she asked. Brett turned around knowing what this was going to be about

"What's up?"

"I understand trying to stick up for a friend but what you did today was disrespectful" Brett looked at her

"And what you did wasn't? Okay she slept with a Treble knowing if she did she would be kicked out, I get that, but you didn't have to embarrass her like that" Aubrey just stared at him surprised that someone called her out

"I don't care if it embarrassed her. She took an oath and she deserved to be punished"

"Yeah and you punished her by kicking her out. You had no right to put her on blast in front of everybody!" He walked off not realizing the redhead trailing behind him

"Brett!" she called. He turned smiling at her

"Hey what's up"

"Just making sure you were okay. You sounded really mad back there" he nodded

"I'm fine, but I made Mary Elise a promise and I wasn't going to break it" Chloe looked confused "A promise?"

"Yeah when she came up to me on Aca-Initiation night. She told me she was nervous because she didn't know anybody so I told her I would stick up for her" Chloe smiled "Awwww that's so sweet" Brett chuckled "Not really but okay. So did you need something or are you going to follow me to my dorm?" he asked "I told you. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but now that you mention it yes. I am going to follow you to your dorm" he laughed at her response

"Okay, but what about Aubrey?" Chloe looked confused "What about her?" she asked "Isn't she your best friend? Why aren't you checking on her?" they reached the dorm and Brett started searching in his pockets for the key

"Because I know her. The more I ask her about it the more pissed off she's going to get. Take it easy on her okay? She had to put up with a lot of shit from Alice last year" he found the key and unlocked the door, letting Chloe in.

"What do you mean? And who's Alice?" he asked

"Our captain last year, she was such a bitch. She called us sluts and she's the reason Aubrey puked during the competition" Brett nodded feeling bad for the two girls "Well I don't think you guys are sluts and believe me I understand being criticized" he stated before sitting on his bed "You know you can sit down right?" Chloe giggled sitting down next to him "Okay smart-ass" she replied

"So I've been thinking about something" she starts. Brett raises his eyebrows "Oh yeah?" she nods "What's on your mind?" he asks "You said a Bella has your heart and she would never lose it. Who were you talking about?" she asked. Brett stared for a second before he smirked at her

"Wouldn't you like to know"

 **So what do you think? Next is the Riff-Off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I added something to the Riff-Off because in the movie they never showed how the BU Harmonics were eliminated**

"What the hell is a Riff-Off?" Brett asked as the Bellas walked to wherever the hell the Riff-Off was

"You'll find out soon it's easier to watch than to try to explain it" Stacie said. Brett groaned "Why didn't they tell us about this earlier?" he said to himself "They did but you left at the beginning of rehearsal. Remember the day your dad called?" Brett nodded

 _Last Week_

 _Bellas rehearsal just started. Aubrey was talking about something but Brett wasn't paying any attention to her. He heard his phone go off and pulled it out confused when he saw his dad's name flash on the screen. At this point everybody was watching him_

" _Hello?" His eyes widened "I'll be right there" he got up and grabbed his stuff "I have to go that was my dad" he ran out leaving everybody confused_

"What happened that day anyways?" she asked as they approached an empty pool with the other acapella groups already in it. Brett sighed and whispered something to her. She nodded in understanding before joining the rest of the Bellas, Brett following her.

"Welcome to the Riff-Off" one of the guys from auditions screamed. After the rules were explained the first category was selected. Ladies of the 80's. Aubrey ran towards the middle of the pool but she was beat by Bumper who started singing 'Hey Mickey'. He was cut off by the BU Harmonics singing 'Like a Virgin'. Aubrey stopped them with "Hit Me With Your Best Shot' before one of the High Notes started singing something that nobody knew and they were out.

"So you just pick any song?" Brett asked. Chloe nodded

"Yeah any song" he nodded

The next category was Duets and the Trebles started again. The Bellas got in a group trying to figure out what song to use

 _Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here_

All of a sudden Brett spoke up "I've got an idea" everybody looked at him "Kiss Me Again"

 _I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere  
I-_

The raven haired boy cut Donald off

 _I gotta say something I've been thinking about.  
I can't wait to lay around with you.  
And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself._

Stacie walked up and joined him

 _It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies.  
Do you feel the same way too?  
If every single second could last that much longer.  
Would you hold me?  
_

The rest of the Bellas caught on by this point and

 _And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.  
You're more than a friend, oh.  
I knew it from the first sight, yeah.  
Hold me-_

Aubrey huffed when they were cut off by Barb

 _me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying-_

"Whoa, that's not a duet" The Harmonics were eliminated and then the only groups left were the Bellas and the Treble Makers. The last category was 'Songs about sex'. Donald was going to start but Cynthia Rose started first 

_Na na na, come on  
Na na na, come on  
Na na na, na na come on _

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex-_

Donald cut them off singing 'Sex Baby'. All of the Bellas backed up except for Stacie who cut them off with 'I'll Make Love To You'. It wasn't long until Jesse started singing 'It Feels Like The First Time'. The Bellas had nothing to come back with so they all backed off until-

 _It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like Acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me straight up  
Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

The Bellas stared as he rapped, none of them staring as intense as Chloe who looked like she was undressing him with her eyes "You're drooling" Aubrey whispers

 _Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

 _Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em open all over town  
Strictly biz, you don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
(Well)  
I think about the girl all the time _

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby_

 _I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby_

 _(eh oh, eh oh, eh oh, oh)_

The BU Harmonics joined the Bellas and Brett started walking toward them circling the Bellas.

 _I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, baby_

 _(eh oh, eh oh, eh oh, oh)_

 _I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up_

"We out" he ended the song making an x with his hands "I mean you're welcome."

The guy from auditions walked up to them

"Tough blow but the word you needed to match was it and you sang it's. You are cut off" he said handing Bumper the microphone. Aubrey walked away and everybody followed her.

"I want everyone to make a list of everything they did wrong" Aubrey demanded. Everybody rolled their eyes at the request when all of a sudden Bumper shows up next to Brett

"Sorry you lost dude, but you should have known you were going to fail when you decided to be with these dumb bitches" he said cockily. Brett balled his hands up

"Don't go there" he warned.

"All I'm saying is you should be a Treble. Then you could nail Pukeasaurus, Fire Crotch, and Big Tits over there and destroy the grou-" Brett turned around grabbing Bumper by the shirt slamming him against the side of the pool

"Here's what you're gonna do. You are going to apologize to them and then you are going to walk away and leave us the hell alone. Understand?" he growled

"But I-" Brett pulled the boy away from the wall slamming him back into it harder than the first time

"I said do you understand?" he barked. Bumper nodded scared of what would happen if he refused. Brett pulled him away from the wall twisting one of Bumper's arms behind his back pushing him to the rest of the Bellas

"Apologize" Brett said through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry" Bumper said to the girls. Brett released his arm "Now get the hell out of here" Bumper nodded running out of the pool like his life depended on it. Stacie was the first to approach Brett, the rest of the girls not knowing what to do. "Are you okay?" she asked. Brett sighed and nodded at the brunette

"Yeah but he's not going to fucking disrespect you guys like that" He replied before turning to the other girls "Sorry you had to see that but there was no way in hell he was getting away with that" there was a collective reply of "It's fine" and "I don't blame you" from everyone except for Aubrey and Chloe. The blonde captain walked up to him not saying anything.

"Aubrey I understand if you're mad but don't-" she cut him off "It's fine I just wasn't expecting it. Thank you for defending us, nobody stands up to him. Not even the old Bellas captains" Brett placed a hand on her shoulder "No problem, we may not agree on everything but that doesn't mean I'll just stand there and let someone talk shit about you, or anyone else" he replied. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Looks like our fearless leader wants to break off a piece of our man candy here" Fat Amy bellowed, evoking laughs from everybody except for Chloe. The ginger didn't know how to react to what she just saw. She thought it was hot when Brett started rapping and when she thought he couldn't get any hotter he stood up to Bumper. Everything happened so fast it took her a few minutes to process everything. When she did she finally came to one simple conclusion

Brett Mitchell was fucking sexy

 **What did you think?Drama in this chapter. Okay I'm just clearing something up right now before I get too far into this fic. Chloe knows Aubrey is falling for Brett, she's just in denial because she doesn't want it to be true so she acts like she has no idea about it in some chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

After another boring rehearsal Brett walked back to his room to find it was empty again. Jesse is always gone for Trebles rehearsal and when he's not at rehearsal he goes to the Trebles house. He sighs stripping his shirt off and laying down to take a nap. He woke up when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door, revealing a smiling redhead

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked noticing he was shirtless and his hair was slightly messed up

"Get your mind out of the gutter Beale, I was taking a nap" he fired back letting her in. She walked into the room plopping down on his bed "So what's up" she shrugged "Why didn't you want to solo at Regionals" he laughed

"You're joking right? You saw what happened last time I did something like that, we lost the Riff-Off" Brett replied sitting next to the ginger "You know that wasn't your fault, he was looking for a reason for the Trebles to win" he shrugged. Chloe looked down at his chest studying the tattoos there.

"What's that for?" she asked pointing to a tree with only four leaves and one bird sitting on a branch. Brett looked down and sighed when he noticed what she was pointing at

"You know what a family tree is right?" she nodded "Well this is mine" she looked up at him "That's it?" she asked "Yeah my mom was an only child. My dad is too so the leaves are me, my mom, my grandma-" Chloe cut him off pointing to the last leaf "And your dad" he shook his head and pointed to the bird "That's my dad" she gave Brett a confused look "Why is he a bird?" Brett sighed again "Because birds leave the trees whenever they want, leaves stay on the tree until they fall off. He left, the others stayed" Chloe frowned

"That's kind of... depressing" she stated

"Yeah well my life was depressing. It only started getting better when someone very special came into my life. She changed everything about me" he smiled thinking about her

"There's no way I can trick you into telling me huh?" she asked.

"Never" he snickered. Chloe decided to change the subject

"So you told me you're a DJ" he nodded "Can I hear one of your mixes" he grabbed his laptop trying to find one he thought she would like. Once he found one he handed her the headphones. He watched as she listened to the mix, her face showing no emotion. When the song ended she looked at him

"You hated it, I can tell by the look on your face. I'm sorry I shouldn't have showed you-" He was cut off by Chloe pulling him into a bone-crushing hug

"That was amazing! But where did you find those songs? I've never heard them before?" she asked

"That's because they're songs I wrote. That was my band" she smiled

"It was awesome Brett. I loved it" he smiled back at her "Thanks"

"So how do you mix songs anyways?"

"It's not that hard. I just use songs with the same chord progressions and go from there"

"Can you teach me?" he nodded and she moved closer to him

After showing her the basics of mixing the songs they played the mix they just made. Chloe made a face and looked at him "It needs a new bass line" he nodded "Yeah I tried to layer it so we wouldn't need a new one but it's just not working" Chloe watched as he started working on a new bass line. She loved how focused he would get when he was working on mixes. He was just so passionate about music.

"Okay so I think I have something but I need your opinion on it" He said, never taking his eyes off of the screen. She snapped out of the daze she was in and started listening to what he came up with, never taking her eyes off of the boy.

"It's good" she mumbled

"Really because I-" he stopped when he turned to look at her, realizing how close they were. The first thing he noticed were her eyes 'Her eyes are so blue' he thought. They stared at each other for what felt like forever but was only a minute before slowly leaning in. Their lips were centimeters apart when Chloe moved back 'His heart belongs to someone else' she thought

"Trust me it's great" she assured him "I have to go" she decided to leave before she did something stupid

"O-Okay see you later" he stuttered. Brett laid there looking at the ceiling until Jesse came in the room that night

"You okay dude?" Jesse asked. Brett looked at his roommate and shrugged

"Something weird just happened" Jesse looked confused "What?"

"Chloe was in here and she wanted me to show her how to mix songs and everything was fine until it felt... different" Brett said. Jesse tried to fight back a smile

"Oh yeah? How was it different?" Brett shrugged

"I turned to ask her a question and I just... realized how close we were and then I saw her eyes. They were just so blue and she looked so... pretty." Jesse laughed

"Dude do you really need me to explain it to you?"

"Explain what?" Now Brett was really confused

"You have feelings for her." He sat up straight

"What no I don't" Jesse chuckled

"Yeah you do. I know you don't really like the idea of falling for someone again but you can't stop it. You just have to let it happen" Brett just sat there thinking about what Jesse said. He finally came to a conclusion

I can't fall in love again

 **Uh oh. Why can't Brett fall in love again? Who has his heart? Who is the fourth leaf on his family tree? What did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

Today was Regionals and Brett was looking at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous in the dark blue dress pants and white button down. He didn't even know what to do with the scarf, there was no way in hell he was tying it around his neck. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize Chloe walked in

"Hey are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah but what the hell am I going to do with the scarf?" she looked at him for a second before taking the scarf and tying it around his wrist. "I'll explain it to Aubrey just come on" Brett nodded, following her

The competition wasn't a complete disaster. The Bellas placed second so they qualified for semi-finals, but the night was far from over. As the Bellas walked off-stage they noticed Bumper causing problems with the Tone Hangers.

"Let's get it on" one of the older men screamed pushing Donald. Fat Amy was about to interfere but Chloe stopped her

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously" she said nodding. Brett stood next to her watching until he heard

"Come on hit me. I need to feel something" one of the Tone Hangers was begging Jesse to punch him.

"I'm just gonna go..." he said pointing toward Jesse. As soon as he walked away he heard "The kraken has been unleashed. Feel the Fat Amy force!" followed by a sigh from one of the girls

"Hey!" he yelled getting the Tone Hanger's attention. As soon as the man turned around Brett punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Amy takes the trophy from Jesse and Brett steps in front of her trying to take it

"Amy no"

"Fat Amy kick me in the balls!" Amy walks up and kicks him, still trying to get the trophy out of Brett's reach "Give me the sharp weapon I want to put it up his butt!" she screams. The man turns around putting his butt up in the air "Ooh cherry on top" At that moment Brett and Amy let go of the trophy, causing it to go through the window. Everybody except Brett ran off. When he started to leave he felt someone grab his wrist

"I'm gonna need you to come with me" the officer said putting handcuffs on the raven haired boy. Brett turned to see the Bellas making their way to the officer. He shook his head mouthing 'I'll be fine'. They nodded at him, and started counting money to see if they had enough to bail him out.

"Don't worry about it, I just called his dad and he's on his way to the police station" Jesse spoke from behind them. The girls decided to go to his dorm and wait for him to get back. As they were leaving, Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm "Hey, can I ask you something?" Chloe nodded "Sure"

"You talk to Brett more than me so I was wondering, is he seeing someone?" Chloe gave the blonde a confused look

"I don't think so why?" Aubrey turned red "I think I'm going to tell him how I feel about him" Chloe froze "No don't do that he already thinks you hate him" Aubrey laughed

"I don't hate him. Far from it actually, after the Riff-Off, I realized I really like him" she smiled

"Good I'm glad you do because he really does want to be your friend" Aubrey sighs "No not like... ugh never mind" she walked off frustrated.

"You called my dad?!" Brett screamed "Sorry dude things looked pretty bad" Brett turned to his dad "Dad it's not that big of a deal-" he was cut off

"Yes it is a big deal Brett. You just got arrested"

"I was sticking up for my friends" his dad sighed "I thought you were mature enough to handle this but I think Sheila and I are going to take-"

"No! Dad please I am begging you don't do that. Take LA away, take away my band, anything else just, please don't do it" he pleaded to his dad "Get in the car, we'll talk about this later" his dad huffed. Brett stormed into his room not even waiting for Jesse

"Hey" everyone called out. He smiled at the girls but when the door opened behind him the smile disappeared. Jesse walked in, a guilty look on his face "Dude I'm sorr-" Brett cut him off "It would be very beneficial to your health if you stayed somewhere else tonight" Jesse nodded and left the room. Stacie walked over to Brett

"What's wrong?" Brett let out a shaky breath "My dad" she gave Brett a worried look

"Did he-"

"No but he said one more slip-up and he will, but he- he can't, I would never forgive myself if he did" Brett swallowed the lump in his throat, determined not to cry in front of them. Stacie hugged him, knowing he was going to break soon 'Is he okay?' Chloe mouthed to the brunette. Stacie nods pulling back from the hug. Brett looks at the Bellas

"I'm sorry guys, my dad bitched me out on the way here" the girls nodded

"What did he say he was going to do if you had one more slip-up" Aubrey asked

"Nothing don't worry about me. It just caught me off guard" she opened her mouth to protest but Brett stopped her

"Look I know you guys were concerned and I appreciate you coming to check on me but today was really stressful and I just want to go to bed" all of the girls except for Stacie left the room. As soon as the door closed the leggy brunette looked at him

"You know you're going to have to tell them right?" he nodded

"I'm working on it" he sighed "I was really close to telling them but tonight he said one more slip-up and-"

"I know. You're scared that something's gonna happen, but they'll understand" Brett gave her a small smile "I know they will. Thanks by the way" she shook her head "No problem. You would do the same for me" she left Brett alone in his room

 **What did you think? What do you think Brett's so worried about?**


	9. Chapter 9

Brett hates being the only guy in the Bellas sometimes. Like tonight, when they decided to have a Bella bonding night and watch movies. He hates how predictable and boring movies are. Jesse used to force him to watch movies, but that stopped after he made jokes about The Breakfast Club throughout the entire movie. The last straw was the scene where Molly Ringwald gave Judd Nelson the earring

 _Brett watched as Jesse's face lit up at the scene. He chuckled as he watched the close-up of the Criminal's hand being closed_

" _I bet that's why he's wearing the gloves" he muttered to Jesse. Jesse turned to look at him_

" _What?" he asked_

" _The gloves, I bet Judd Nelson asked for them because he got pissed off at Molly Ringwald for stabbing his hand with the earring like twenty times" Jesse sighed and stood up_

" _You know what? I don't even care anymore dude" Brett smirked_

" _So does that mean we're done with the movie, mo-, mov-, whatever the hell you call them?" Jesse rolled his eyes_

" _They're called movie-cations and yes we're done with them, you obviously aren't going to change your mind about movies and I'm done wasting my time" Brett jumped up excitedly_

" _Finally, if I knew all I had to do was make fun of a movie I would have done it such a long time ago"_

Unfortunately, Stacie thought his commentary was amusing and she encouraged it whenever they watched movies and the others said they could just tune him out if they didn't want to hear it

"I don't want to watch a movie" he whined. Chloe giggled

"Stop complaining, it's just a movie" she said like a mother speaking to a toddler

"No, I hate movies" he folded his arms like a petulant child.

"Please Brett, I need someone to cuddle with and Aubrey won't do it anymore" she begged

"A movie _and_ you want me to cuddle" he whined. She pouted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes

"Please for me?" she asked and Brett felt his resolve beginning to crumble

"Fine, but you don't play fair" he huffed. Chloe drags him over to the couch and sits down, pulling him down with her. He leans back into the couch and Chloe throws her legs over his lap and puts her head on his shoulder "So what movie are you going to torture me with?" Chloe mumbles something. "What?" she mumbles again. Fat Amy sighs

"If you don't tell him I will" she deadpans

"Fine we're watching Titanic" Chloe admits and fights back a laugh at the look on Brett's face

Brett shakes his head "Oh hell no" he tries to stand up but Chloe tightens her grip on him and Stacie grabs his other side

"You're staying" Chloe declares "No I'm not" he shakes his head "Yes you are" Fat Amy turns around "Don't worry guys. If Man Candy tries to leave I'll sit on him" Brett gives her a confused look

"Why do you call me Man Candy?"

"Have you seen you?" Stacie asks. Brett nods "And?" she shakes her head "Never mind, and no commentary this time" she lets go of him and Chloe loosens her grip on him when the movie starts. As the movie ends Brett is the only one not crying

"Really guys? It's just a movie" he says.

"But it was so sweet" Chloe replied "What are we gonna do now? It's only-" she checks the time "9:30, there's no way we're going to bed yet"

"We could play truth or dare" Fat Amy suggested. All of the girls nodded. Brett decided arguing would be pointless so he just joined the girls on the floor sitting in between Jessica and Cynthia Rose

"Alright Tough Guy, truth or dare?" Fat Amy asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to text someone that you love them"

"That's it? Okay here I'll even let you pick the person I send it to" Fat Amy goes through his contacts smirking when she finds an interesting name "Okay then, send it to Crazy Bitch" Brett gives her a look of terror "Who is that anyways?"

"An ex that won't leave me the fuck alone" he huffs typing out the message "I blame you for any consequences" he finished, pressing send. About ten minutes into the game, his phone went off signaling a text. He groaned knowing who it was from. As soon as he saw the message, he launched his phone across the room

"Oh god. Why did I listen to you?" he grumbled putting his head on Jessica's shoulder. The blonde laughed and patted his cheek. Chloe stiffened at this, trying not to let her jealousy show. Stacie got up and grabbed the phone, laughing when she saw what was on the screen

"Seriously? What is with this chick and naked selfies" everybody laughed.

"Now I have to burn my phone. Thanks a lot Amy" he groans.

"Not my fault you dig crazy chicks" she defends. A few rounds later Stacie picked him again

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Stacie looked at him, then the ceiling, then back down at him.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with..." she looked around the room "Jessica" Brett shrugged and looked at the blonde, who nodded in response. They got up and walked into a closet. Fifteen minutes passed and they were still in the closet. Stacie got up and started banging on the door

"Come on guys, your time is up now!" she screamed. The girls heard some shuffling before the door opened, revealing Brett and Jessica both with swollen lips, messy hair, and Jessica wearing Brett's shirt.

"Heyy guys" Jessica said with a smile on her face "Sorry we kind of lost track of time" she added walking back to the rest of the girls, Brett and Stacie following her.

"What the hell happened in there?" Cynthia Rose asked when everyone sat back down. Brett smirked and leaned back resting on his hands

"Do you really wanna hear it?" she shook her head

"Never mind" Brett laughed. Jessica put her head on his shoulder and he smiled. Looking down at his lap. Chloe stared in disbelief at what she just witnessed. Of all people she would have guessed, this would be near the end of the list. She knew Brett wouldn't tell her anything but she thought it was because he was secretly with Stacie, but after this everything is so clear to her

Brett is in love with Jessica

 **What?! Jessica?! What did you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Brett was the perfect boyfriend. There was only one problem, he wasn't Chloe's perfect boyfriend. He was Jessica's, and sometimes it was hard to watch. Chloe had to fake happiness every time they would come in holding hands and Brett would hold the door for her and grab a chair for her. Honestly if she didn't have feelings for him she would probably think it was the cutest thing ever, but she does and watching him be so perfect and sweet kills her.

"You can't believe it either huh" Aubrey said after everyone left

"What?" Aubrey nodded in the direction of the door

"Brett and Jessica, I mean they hardly ever talked before that night and now they're the world's cutest couple? It just doesn't seem right" the blonde states. Chloe nods

"You're right, something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is" Chloe declared walking to Brett's dorm. She knocked on the door and was almost immediately greeted by the raven haired boy

"Hey Chlo, making a habit of coming into my dorm huh?" he joked

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked

"Not unless you're coming in here to make sure I haven't found the hidden cameras you put in here so you can watch me all the time"

"Oh please, there's no way you can find those I'm great at hiding them" she joked back

"Did you want something?" he asked "Not that I mind having you here, it's just that you normally have a reason for coming over here"

"I was just bored" she couldn't just admit she wanted to ask about Jessica. That would be too suspicious "So how have you been?"

"Good I guess, a little busy though. Leslie said she's going to listen to my band's music and tell me what she thought about it last week and before that there was the whole Bella bonding night thing" he looked down at the last part

"What do you mean the Bella bonding night thing?" she feigned confusion

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what?" she asked innocently

"I asked Jessica out that night" he gave her an annoyed look

"Oh yeah. How's that going by the way?" she hated herself for getting jealous at the smile that appeared on his face knowing she wasn't the cause of it

"It's great, she's really sweet once you get to know her. I actually told her about my mom" Chloe was genuinely confused now

"What about your mom? You said she was fine" he smile faltered a little

"Yeah she is but um, she's different" Chloe still looked confused

"Different?"

"Yeah, different. When my dad left she got really bad depression. She would tell me she would never date again because the only guy she needed was me and she knew I would never betray her like my dad did. When my dad said I could go to college here for free, I refused but she told me to go. She said she didn't want me turning into the broken mess she was just because of a stupid grudge. About a month before I left she got a call from the hospital. My grandma had pneumonia in both lungs and they didn't know if she would survive it. My grandma died three weeks later. My mom went back into depression but she insisted the I went to college. She called me about a week before we met and said she was doing just fine and she missed me but she knew I needed this." Chloe couldn't help but get a little jealous of Jessica. Why does she get to know everything? _Because she's his girlfriend genius!_

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine, but to answer your question about Jessica, I think things are awesome between us" he smiled

"You know when you told me a Bella had your heart, she was one of the last people I would have guessed. You guys never even talked before that night"

"We did, but the conversations never lasted too long. I never really knew what to say" he explained

"I guess I can understand that. I was the same way with Tom-"

"I thought you were friends with benefits"

"We are now, but we dated before we decided on that. I never really knew what to say to him either, but that was because the only thing we had in common was sex"

"I've been there before. I fell in love with my best friend when I was a junior, I asked her out senior year and she said yes. We dated for a while until I realized she only wanted me for sex" he chuckled "What is it with us?" he asked

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong places." she hoped what she was implying wasn't too obvious. He looked up at the ginger

"Yeah" he said never taking his eyes off of her "Maybe we have" Their eyes locked on each other and they stayed like that until-

"Hey" Jesse said as he walked into the room "Oh hey Chloe I didn't know you were gonna be here" Brett shook his head

"Neither did I, she's been showing up a lot. Anymore and I'll have to make sure you didn't secretly build a shrine for me"

"Damn it how did you find out about that? Did Aubrey tell you? Big mouth" she giggled

"Well I have to go. Aubrey's going kind of crazy with semi-finals coming up" Brett nodded

"Okay see ya" he waved

"Bye" Jesse closed the door behind her

"Sorry dude. Didn't mean to cock-block you again" he apologized

"You didn't"

"But I thought you said you were with a Bella?" Brett nodded

"I'm with Jessica" Jesse shook his head

"Big mistake dude, no offense but you and Chloe have something special. Like Henry Roth and Lucy Whitmore" Brett raised his eyebrows

"Who?"

"50 First Dates?" Brett lets out a sigh

"What have I told you about comparing me to movie characters" he warns

"Sorry" Jesse looks down

"What was that about anyways?" Jesse rolls his eyes

"The guy falls in love with the girl, but she has short term memory loss and forgets everything from the day before, so he 'meets' her every day and takes her on a first date every day" Brett rolls his eyes

"That's so cheesy dude"

"So you're telling me you wouldn't introduce yourself to Chloe every day so she knew who you were?"

"I don't know man, I don't think about cheesy shit like that" _Would I_ he thought

"Whatever I'm not controlling your life, I'm just telling you what I see" Jesse said changing the subject, but Brett couldn't stop thinking about it

Am I in love with her?

 **What do you guys think of this chap? I know the whole Jessica thing came out of nowhere but everything will be explained.**

 **Do you think I should make a sequel? This is really important because it will effect the end of this**


	11. Chapter 11

The Bellas watched as Brett and Jessica walked into rehearsal hand in hand. They watched as the two quietly spoke to each other, smiling and Jessica would occasionally giggle

"Hey!" Fat Amy screamed causing the couple to turn around.

"Yeah?" Brett asks

"Explain" Fat Amy ordered. Brett's eyebrows furrowed

"Explain what?"

"You know damn well what she's talking about now spill" Stacie demanded pointing at their hands. Brett looked at their hands and smirked

"Come on Stace, I thought you would know what holding someone's hand is by now" he replied

"You know what I mean smart ass now just tell us. You two barely ever talked until truth or dare three weeks ago and then all of a sudden you're a couple? Hell no something's up and I want to know now" Stacie said, the rest of the girls nodding in agreement. Brett and Jessica looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing

"We didn't think it would take you this long" Jessica said between laughs

"Seriously, I wasn't even sure you would believe it in the first place" Brett agreed. The rest of the Bellas looked confused

"What the hell is going on?" Cynthia Rose asks. Brett finally stops laughing

"Okay okay, it all started when we got dared to do Seven Minutes in Heaven"

 _Brett and Jessica walked into the closet._

" _Hey" Brett said_

" _Hey, I can't believe they actually let you audition" Jessica smiled_

 _"Yeah, Stacie talked me into it and Chloe convinced Aubrey to give me a chance. So we've never really talked before. I mean the only thing I know about you is your name"_

" _Same here. You wanna play twenty questions until time's up" she asks "Sure. Why did you agree to come in here with me?" Jessica shrugs "Didn't wanna seem like a wimp. What's your major?" Brett sighs before answering "Philosophy but I never go to class. What's your major?" Jessica's face lights up "Acting" Brett nods, impressed "Sweet. Don't tell anyone but when I was in high school I had to be in a play because it was either that or I was suspended for a week" Jessica furrows her brow at this "What did you do?" Brett shrugs "I may or may not have gotten into a fight with three guys at once" Jessica gasps "Damn" they heard a knock on the door_

" _I guess time's up" Jessica said moving toward the door. She was stopped by a hand_

" _I have an idea" he smiled mischeviously "You said you could act right?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _You know they're gonna mess with us for this right?"_

" _I guess" Brett smirked "Why don't we give them a reason to think something's going on. You know, shut them up before they can start shit"_

 _How do you plan on doing that?" she asked. Brett chuckled "We act like we're a couple" Jessica smiled "I'm in. So how are we gonna do this?" Brett looks at the ceiling before an idea pops into his head. He takes his shirt off and messes it up a little before handing it to the blonde "Put this on, then we'll have to kiss for a few minutes so I have lipstick smudged on my lips and our lips are swollen, you mess up my hair and then the next time someone knocks on the door we stumble out of the closet" Jessica nods and puts his shirt on_

"And you guys know the rest" he finished trying not to laugh at the looks of utter shock on everyone's face

"So you mean this whole time it was all a joke?" Chloe asked, secretly excited that Brett was single

"Yup"

"Y-You were just pretending to date?" Stacie was shocked to say the least

"Uh huh. And you guys believed it"

"Why didn't you at least tell me? I'm your best friend Brett" Stacie asked

"Because you say stuff without thinking" he explained. The girls laughed and Stacie agreed

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm impressed. Props on the convincing relationship" Fat Amy announced. "Yeah well now that you know I guess our fun is over" Brett said "At least Jesse will finally stop calling you Billy"

"Billy?" Brett let out an annoyed sigh

"You guys know how Jessica's last name is Spencer?" Everybody nodded "Well Jessica Spencer is also the main character in The Hot Chick and her boyfriend's name is Billy." Everybody laughed

"Why is he so obsessed with movies?" Ashley asked

"Every time I ask I tune him out when he explains it" Stacie nods

"Me too" Chloe gave Brett a confused look

"So if it's not Jessica, which Bella has your heart?" she asked. As soon as Brett opened his mouth to speak the door opened and a middle aged woman with brown hair walked in

"Mom?" Stacie asked confused. Her confusion grew when her mother walked past her and went straight to Brett

"Hey Mrs Conrad what's up?" he asked. The woman just whispered something in his ear before leaving. Brett ran to Stacie whispering in her ear

"Aubrey I'm so sorry but I have to go right now. I'll make up the time for this later. I'll even do extra cardio at the next rehearsal but I really have to go right now" he said clearly in a state of panic

"Okay go" she relented. Brett gave her an appreciative smile before turning to leave. He didn't get very far before Stacie grabbed his arm, stopping him

"Don't panic okay? Everything's going to be fine" the brunette said. Brett nodded before bolting off leaving everybody besides Stacie confused

 **What did you think? I know a lot of you were confused about the whole Jessica thing because it didn't make sense but that was the point of it being Jessica and not Stacie.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell Brett?!" Aubrey screamed as they walked off stage. She couldn't believe she ever thought she had feelings for someone like that. He just humiliated her on stage by changing the set

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Newsflash this isn't the Brett show!" she snapped

"Look I'm sorry I messed you up but everyone was falling asleep"

"I told you he wasn't cut out for this" Aubrey said looking at Chloe

"Aubrey don't-" she was cut off by Brett

"No that's okay, you don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right?" he said. He knew Chloe didn't deserve that and instantly felt bad saying that to her when he saw the look on her face

"And to think Chloe was talking about putting you in charge after we graduate. I can't trust you with the Bellas. Hell I can't even trust you with one Bella" Stacie's eyes snapped shut at that. She knew that comment was going to strike a nerve with him. She slowly opened her eyes and she wasn't shocked when she saw her best friend close to tears. Aubrey didn't know it, but she just broke him.

"Fine. If that's how you feel then I'll just go" he said before turning to Stacie mouthing the words 'tell them' and leaving

"Wow I didn't know he was that serious about being a Bella. When he joined he acted like he didn't even want to be there" Aubrey said. Stacie couldn't take it anymore

"That's not what he was upset about Aubrey you just fucking broke him and you didn't even notice!" Stacie yelled at the blonde

"What are you talking about? He got upset when I said I wouldn't trust him with the Bellas"

"No he didn't. He got upset when you said you wouldn't trust him with one Bella!"

"What's the difference?"

"Oh my God how dense are you?! He has a daughter! And you wanna know what her name is? It's Bella! In his mind you basically said you didn't trust him with his own daughter and that's something he doesn't take lightly. His dad gave him hell for six months of the pregnancy saying he wasn't mature enough to raise a child and he needed to do what was best for her. That's the main reason he auditioned. So his dad had less time to hassle him about it. It was a safe haven that you destroyed all because you want to impress some bitch you'll never see again. I hope you're happy" Stacie said before walking off with Benji to watch the Trebles perform.

Brett ran out of the building as fast as he could. As soon as he caught a cab he gave the driver the address to Stacie's mom's house. Sheila refused to let Bella stay at the house with her. She said she didn't need him around as a bad influence? He didn't really understand that but whatever. As soon as the cab pulled to a stop Brett payed the man and hopped out of the cab and walked up to the house, knocking on the door. Stacie's mom answered with a smile on her face

"Hello Brett"

"Where is she?" he asked, a smile on his face

"In her room, she just woke up from her nap, come on in" she said. He nodded, practically sprinting to her room. He finally reached her room. When he saw the five month old in her crib, all of his anger melted away. The raven haired boy bent over kissing her on the forehead. She squealed happily holding her arms out to him. He picked her up and she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Hey baby girl, I had a crazy day today, but I missed you like crazy. I always do when I leave you here, but I still have some things I have to work out before you can stay with me. So how was your day?" he asked, chuckling when the baby started making random noises, clearly trying to speak

"Wow and I thought I had it rough" he replied. He walked out of the room bringing his daughter with him. He looked around for Stacie's mom and finally found her in the kitchen

"Hey is it okay if I take her with me tonight? I've missed her so much lately" he asked

"Brett sweetie she's your daughter, if you want to keep her tonight then keep her. If you want her to live with you, then feel free to take her, you know what the arrangement was. She stays here until you handle whatever it was you had to handle with your father" she said

"Okay well, I kind of had a bad day so I just want to go back home and relax" he replied

"That's fine. Bye"

"Bye and thanks for helping me with her"

"Not a problem" Brett grabbed her car seat before leaving. He took a cab back to Barden and put her car seat on the floor putting his daughter in it before grabbing his acoustic guitar and sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her. He started strumming the guitar smiling when he noticed his daughter's face light up

 _I met a man of two feet tall_

 _This man was quite ambitious_

 _In a world that is so vicious_

 _To us all_

 _I said hi_

 _As he replied_

 _He said listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life_

Jesse walked in, silently shutting the door when he noticed Bella in the room

 _You're only as tall_

 _As your heart will let you be_

 _And you're only as small_

 _As the world will make you seem_

 _And when the going gets rough_

 _And you feel like you may fall_

 _Just look on the bright side_

 _You're roughly six feet tall_

"I didn't know she was going to be here" Jesse said. Brett turned around and nodded at him "By the way dude, sorry about what she said to you. That was pretty harsh"

"It's fine, I have her here and she's happy with me. That's all that matters right now" he smiled at the blue eyed baby staring at him with nothing but love and joy in her eyes "So how did we place?"

"Sorry man, but you guys got third." Brett's phone rang and he looked down at it seeing a number he didn't recognize

"Can you watch her for a second?" he asked. Jesse nodded and Brett left the room to answer his phone

"Hello?"

"Is this Brett Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"This is Alex from Interscope Records in Santa Monica. I've heard some of your work with your band Lurid Outcome and I was interested in working with you if you were interested?" Brett was in shock for a minute before quickly recovering

"Um yes I'm definitely interested" he replied

"Great I will set up a meeting just give me a minute," Brett heard typing before Alex started speaking again "I'm going to be touring with a new band and I won't get back until July."

"That's perfect, thank you so much"

"Thank your British friend. She's the one who sent me thumb drives with your songs on them. See you in July." he said hanging up. Brett ran into the room trying not to scare his daughter

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!" he said excitedly

"What happened out there?" Jesse asked

"That was a record company. We have a meeting in July to discuss a record deal for the band!" Jesse's mouth dropped open

"What?!" Brett nodded

"I'm serious!"

"Oh my God!" Jesse yelled high fiving Brett. "When are we telling the others?"

"Tomorrow. It's late and I had a long day." Brett said grabbing Bella, laying down with her on his chest. He kissed her on the cheek as she laid her head on his chest

"We did it baby girl. We finally did it." he whispered before drifting off to sleep

 **I am SO sorry. I got stuck after the last chapter. So what did you guys think? How many of you figured out Brett had a daughter? What is Chloe going to do?**

 **The song is On the Brightside - NeverShoutNever**


	13. Chapter 13

After sending his daughter back to Stacie's mom the next night, Brett called the rest of his band to meet in his dorm.

"Okay what's going on?" Benji asked, causing Greg to nod in agreement

"Last night, I got a call from Interscope Records. They heard some of our music and they want to work with us, but if we agree we leave in July and it's a three year contract so-" Stacie cut him off

"If we go we'll be in California for three years" Brett nodded. "So what are we going to do guys? I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing" Stacie's phone went off after he finished. She lit up reading the text

"We're back in" she stated "That one kid was in high school. The Bellas are going to Finals!" she cheered. "That's um- that's great Stace. I'm really happy for you" Stacie frowned at the boy "I think if we talk to Aubrey she would let you back. I mean after all it was just some stupid argument about the set. There's no way she can still be mad about it" she reasoned and Brett shook his head "Don't worry about it. So what are we doing about California?"

"I don't know about you guys but I wanna go" Jesse said, earning looks from the others "What? I think it's a good opportunity for us and like it or not we can't be in acapella for the rest of our lives" Brett nodded "He's right I'm in" "Me too" "Count me in" "Looks like we're going to California" Everybody agreed before leaving Brett and Jesse's dorm. As Brett was walking around the quad he noticed a certain redhead lying in the grass

"Hey" Chloe turned around, smiling at the boy "Hey Brett, listen about Semi Finals, I'm so sorry-" Brett cut her off "It's fine, I'm not mad" he smiled when she visibly relaxed "So what are you doing out here?" the ginger shrugged "Looking at the stars helps me think sometimes. I've had a lot on my mind lately you know, Bellas, graduation, stuff like that" she explained "Graduation? What's there to think about? You passed everything, what else is there to think about?" He asked. "I failed Russian Lit. I couldn't give up on the Bellas yet. I wanted to move on from everything but, I just can't- not right now" Brett nodded "I can understand that, I mean you've never really been out there by yourself yet. To some people the thought of that is terrifying. Luckily for me, I'm going to have my friends with me" Chloe smiled at him "Oh really? What do you have planned when you graduate?" Brett shook his head "Not when I graduate, I'm leaving in July with my band. I got a call about it yesterday, we talked it over and we agreed that it's too good of an opportunity to pass up" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed "Where are you going?" she asked "California" the redhead's smile faltered at this "Oh" she tried not to seem too disappointed "Everything okay?" Brett asked "Yeah, but now who's going to be my co-captain next year? I decided on you because even though Aubrey refuses to admit it you know what you're talking about, but now you're leaving" she whined. Brett smirked

"I know what you really want to say Red. Just admit it" he teased "Admit what?" she giggled "That you'll miss me. Because you looove me." Chloe laughed "Yeah right, if anything I'll just need someone here to make sure I don't lose my mind. Just face it, you're nothing but Aubrey's replacement" she joked. Brett placed a hand on his chest "That hurts Red, but honestly it's fine, I'll miss you too. I mean who else is gonna wait for me when my ass gets bailed out of jail again" Chloe smacked his arm "Shut up. So what's this I hear about you having a daughter?" Brett lit up at the mention of her "Yeah, her name is Bella" he answered "Yeah Stacie told us. So why Bella? Did I- I mean we make an impression on you?" she asked "Well as much as I love everyone, it wasn't my choice." He explained "Remember how I told you about that friend I fell in love with?" Chloe nodded "She's Bella's mom. She told me she was terrified of being a mom and it was my choice. I kept her or she went up for adoption, all Kelly knew was abortion wasn't an option. All she wanted was to name her and I had no problem with it" he said, a smile on his face. "If you were so in love with her, why was it so easy for you to let her go?" Brett shrugged "The more I thought about it, the more I realized it wasn't love" Chloe gave him a confused look "What do you mean? I still question breaking up with Tom and that was so long ago?"

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe nodded

"What was it about Tom that made him so special?" he asked. Chloe thought about it

"Well with Tom, everything was so passionate and spontaneous and I thought it was true love" Brett shook his head

"I did the same thing with Kelly. True love is not a hot, passionate thing that you flaunt around in front of everyone. That's lust, and it's easy to confuse the two, but I finally realized my mistake"

"Okay so tell me, what is true love?" Chloe asked. Brett looked up at the sky

"It's everything and nothing at the same time" the redhead looked confused "It's like this thing that you never really notice but you know it's there. Are your parents still together?" Chloe nodded "Okay think of it like this, they never really talk about it but you can tell by looking at them that they love each other" Chloe smiled "Yeah I think I know what you mean" Brett turned onto his side looking at her

"It doesn't require the spontaneity or sex that lust requires to seem like love" he explains "You just know through the small things"

"Small things?" Chloe asked

"Yeah like when you're with someone and your hand brush against one another like this" he said barely touching Chloe's hand, causing tingles to run up and down her arm "Or when you can just be with someone and know that as long as they are with you, everything's going to be alright" he says looking into Chloe's eyes

"Or when you look into the person's eyes and everything just makes sense. No passion, nothing hot or unexpected, just pure, unquestionable-"

"Love" they say in unison, never breaking eye contact "You know? I think I found that already, it just took me a while to see it" Chloe admitted looking away from the freshman boy that made such a huge impact on her life "Really? Where? With who?" he asked. The ginger was too afraid to admit this to him right now but she had finally come to terms with it through a single thought

 _It's right in front of me_

 **Sooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? Just letting you know, Chloe doesn't have nodes in this fic. Sorry I forgot to mention that earlier**


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe sighed dreamily as she entered her and Aubrey's shared apartment. Aubrey rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior

"Okay, what are you on?" the blonde asked. Chloe looked at Aubrey like she just noticed she was there

"Oh hey Bree. When did you get here?" she asked. Aubrey laughed

"Okay seriously Chlo, what are you on right now?" Chloe shook her head "I'm not on anything Bree, I promise." The redhead giggled

"Okay then who were you on?" the ginger let out another giggle

"Nobody" Aubrey rolled her eyes "Oh come on, that might work with the other Bellas but I know you. Now spill" she urged

"Okay fine, I'm in love Bree. I mean I know I say that a lot but this time it's different." Aubrey shook her head "Okay Chlo, you know I'm going to support whatever decision you make but what makes you so sure you're in love?" Chloe looked everywhere but her best friend for a few minutes before answering

"Because I didn't have sex with him!" she squealed. Now Aubrey was thoroughly confused "Wait a minute, you're telling me you fell in love with a guy by not having sex with him? Chloe you have to be more specific than that, because I really have no idea how to respond to that." Chloe sighed

"Well you know how when I was with Tom all we ever did was have sex and I thought I was in love because he was spontaneous about it and I liked the thought of being caught?" Aubrey nodded "Well I realized something tonight. The thrill of getting caught with Tom in the shower and other places came from the part of me that wanted love so badly I would basically cling to whatever I thought I could find. But tonight, all we did was talk and I got the same rush but it was just- better somehow. Like even if we would have just been sitting there not speaking, it would be enough for me" Aubrey nodded with a smile. She had never seen the ginger so excited about a simple conversation

Who are you even talking about anyways?" the blonde asked. Chloe looked away

"Promise not to freak out?" she asked. Aubrey shook her head "I won't" Chloe's cheeks turned pink

"It's Brett!" she sighed dreamily. Aubrey gave her a confused look "Brett?" Chloe nodded

"As in Brett Mitchell?" Chloe nodded again. Aubrey shook her head

"No way. There's no way, he's as shallow as a kiddie pool"

"But he is!" the redhead insisted "Bree I know this one's a long shot but I can't help it. He just has this way of talking to me and looking at me like I'm not just someone he wants to play with until he's bored. Besides I thought you liked him. Why do you have a problem with him now?" the ginger was genuinely confused

"I thought I liked him too. Until he ruined our set and showed his true colors"

"Huh?" Aubrey sighed

"He's loyal to the Trebles, Chloe. Think about it, when he joined he basically knew Stacie. He knows three Trebles, hell he's in a band with them Chloe, his loyalty is with his friends" Chloe shook her head

"No he's not like that! He feels bad about what he did, but Aubrey that isn't entirely his fault. You've been so rough on him ever since he joined and all he wanted to do was help. Please just, don't let a personal issue ruin this. We're too close to Finals to fall apart again." Chloe pleaded

"Fine, but you have to keep your emotions in check until after Finals" Aubrey warned

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just a few more months of keeping a secret" Chloe mumbled bitterly

"What are you talking about now?" Aubrey asked

"He's leaving Bree. He's going to Santa Monica in July to work with his band" Chloe admitted. Aubrey sighed. She had never seen the ginger look so… defeated.

"Go" Aubrey gave in "What?" the redhead asked "Talk to him." Chloe's face lit up

"Are you serious?!" she asked "Dixie Chicks serious" Aubrey said with a wink "I can't just watch my best friend have her heart ripped out without you even having a chance to do anything about it" Aubrey was pulled into a bone-crushing hug "Thank you so much for being okay with this" Aubrey laughed "Yeah I get it now go talk to him" Chloe nodded before bolting out of her room to find Brett. The redhead ran to Brett's dorm as fast as she could pounding on the door when she got there. She smiled when he opened the door, noticing Jesse was nowhere to be seen

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she repeated "So I was thinking about what you said about love and everything and I just- I had to come here before I lost my chance to say something"

"About what?" he asked. Chloe sighed "About the guy that makes me feel like I'm important, the guy that can give me a warm feeling by brushing our hands together" she started letting their hands touch "Or by the way I don't have to think about whether or not I have feelings for him" she takes a step closer "Or the way he can make me feel like my heart is beating faster and slower at the same time without even trying" Brett felt his breath hitch at how close she was getting

"R-Really?" he asks

"Really" Chloe whispers leaning in closer "Brett, I know you're leaving but I can't let you go before I do this"

"Do wh-" he's cut off by soft lips on his. He kissed back putting as much emotion as he could into the kiss. After the pair pulled away they looked into each other's eyes

"Chloe I-"

"I know the timing is bad but I'm done pretending. When I saw you I could tell you were going to be an important part of my life, but I had no idea you would sweep me off of my feet the way you did. I was falling before I knew it and now it's too late to pretend it never happened. Brett I love you and you don't have to say it back but I just thought you should know before you went to California" she said looking down. Brett smiled at her

"Hey, look at me" he said softly "I fell for you too"

"Really?" she asked

"Really." He confirmed. Chloe smiled at him "So what happens now?" Brett asks

"I don't know but can you make me a promise?" Chloe asks

"Anything"

"Don't forget me when you leave?" she asks almost like she was pleading with him

"I wouldn't dream of it." he says reconnecting their lips

 **Soo they finally kissed. How was it? This is NOT the end of this fic and I will be making a sequel**


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay_ Brett thought _I can do this._ He knocked on the door, still not entirely sure if he was making the right choice

"Oh hello. I didn't know you were planning on coming" Stacie's mom greeted warmly, letting him inside

"I'm going to take Bella for the day, I want to tell everyone about her." He said nervously. The brunette woman noticed and laughed "Why so nervous?" he shrugged "I just- You've seen how people react when they find out about her. They take one look at me and think I'm not fit to raise her. Even my dad thinks so."

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't panic so much" the woman assured him. Brett nodded walking over to grab his daughter. After getting everything he needed he walked back to Barden and went right to the Bellas rehearsal, shocked at the scene unfolding in front of him. Chloe and Aubrey were on the floor where Fat Amy sat on top of them. Stacie was blowing her rape whistle, Cynthia Rose was behind her, Jessica and Ashley were huddled together on the bleachers and Lily was on the floor making snow angels in a puddle of vomit

"What is going on?!" he asked getting the attention of all of the girls. Fat Amy got off of the two girls and Aubrey lunged forward, grabbing the pitch pipe.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked

"Well I came here because I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have changed the set. I should have listened when you said to stick to the set, and I was kind of hoping that you would let me back in?" he asked. Aubrey looked at him for a few seconds before sighing

"Okay look I know I've been hard on all of you but I am my father's daughter and he always says 'If at first you don't succeed pack your bags'" she admits, her voice cracking as she walks over to the bleachers to sit down

"Wow that's harsh. Believe me, my dad comes down on me pretty hard too. I guess we don't really know much about each other" he says. The rest of the Bellas sit in a circle and everyone says something about themselves that nobody knows. Everybody except Brett had confessed and all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath before speaking

"Ok so this is something you probably already know but um here it goes. This is my daughter, her name is Bella and she's the reason I'm the person I am today" Chloe gave him a confused look

"The person you are today?" she asked. Brett nodded

"Yeah. The only one here who knows is Stacie but in high school, I was a horrible person. I did drugs, I got into fights almost every week and I refused any help that was offered. My friends encouraged it because they thought it was funny and my mom had depression so she just didn't care. It's actually how I met Stacie, I got expelled for punching the principal and she was the one that had to show me around when I switched schools. Through Stacie, I met a girl named Kelly. She used me for sex and I thought I was in love. One day she told me she was pregnant, and she asked me what I wanted to do with the baby because she was the thought of raising a kid terrified her. Throughout the pregnancy, I was scared of being a father and we were planning on giving her up for adoption." He smiled at his daughter "Then she was born and everything changed. They asked me if I wanted to hold her and I said yes. When they handed her to me, I took one look at her and realized it was time to grow up, because I wasn't just looking after myself anymore because I wanted to be the one to take care of her. I don't really know what I would do without Bella. Remember when I came back from Regionals and I was really mad at Jesse?" everybody nodded

"Well my dad doesn't think I can handle taking care of her and he's always telling me that I need to do the mature thing and give her to someone that can handle the responsibility. That night he told me he and Sheila were talking and they decided they wanted to take custody of her and raise her as their kid." He let out a shaky breath "They wanted her to think she was my sister" Even Stacie was shocked at this. She knew they had their doubts but completely dismissing Brett as Bella's father?

"Wow" was the collective response "Yeah so that's me" Brett said. Stacie smiled

"Now that the depressing part is over, Brett is absolutely adorable with her!" the brunette squealed causing Brett to frown

"Adorable?" he looked at his daughter "Adorable? Me? I don't know Bella what do you think?" he asked the baby, leaning his head down pretending she was whispering in his ear. He looked at her and nodded "I agree, you're the cute one. I'm just the lap you're sitting on." He kissed her on the cheek, laughing when she tried to do the same but ended up sticking her open mouth on the side of his face, covering his cheek in slobber

"Awwwww!" Brett looked away from his daughter to see the Bellas watching him

"What?" he asked

"You're such a softie with her!" Stacie gushed, the rest of the Bellas nodding in agreement

"Oh really? I'm a softie?" he asked. Stacie nodded "You're worse than I am and she's _my_ daughter" he challenged. Stacie's mouth dropped open

"I am not!" she denied. Brett laughed "Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Okay then." He said turning his daughter to face her "Who is that Bella?" the baby giggled at the brunette and Stacie fought back a smile "Come on you've said it before. You know who she is." The seven month old stuck her arms out at the brunette before speaking

"Cee!" she happily squealed and that was it for Stacie. As soon as she heard Bella attempt to say her name, she took the baby from Brett's lap

"She is the cutest thing ever!" the leggy brunette gushed "And I love that she knows my name!"

"Told you" Brett snickered

"Shut up. You did the same thing when she said Dada the first time. Actually if I remember correctly you started running in circles screaming at the top of your lungs because it was her first word" she defended. Brett shrugged "I won't deny that. It was awesome" he looked at Aubrey

"So what do we do from here?" the blonde threw the pitch pipe to him

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"


	16. Chapter 16

After Mrs. Conrad came to take Bella back and Brett told the Bellas to go to the pool he sent one final text before joining the girls

 **meet me at the pool**

 _ok_

"Alright so before we do this Aubrey can you pick a song?" he asked

"Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are" she said without hesitation. Brett gave her a look before nodding

"Ok, I'll sing the lead. We're waiting on a friend of mine so while we're waiting, Lily come with me, we need to talk" the Asian girl nodded

"Talk to her?"

"How can he hear her?" Brett rolled his eyes and walked away from the Bellas, Lily following him. When he thought they were far enough away he turned to look at her "You know I can hear you right?" she nodded "Well I don't just her you talk. You're an awesome beatboxer. Do you think you can do that for us?" she shook her head no and Brett sighed

"Lily" he started "I know you don't like to talk very loud but believe me when I tell you, you can beatbox like no one's business. Ashley's good, but she can't do what you can do. If you show them what you can do and the two of you switch, we could kick some ass at the ICCA's. So come on, what do you say?" he asks, hope evident in his voice. Lily shrugs "I guess I could try" Brett smiled "Alright, now let's go show them what you've got." He exclaimed, high fiving her. They walked back to the group and Brett approached Aubrey

"Before I say this I want you to know I'm not trying to offend you in any way"

"That's a bad way to start something Brett"

"I know but just, remember that. You did a really good job at putting everyone in their spots here for the most part, but some of them confuse me. You made me an alto when I'm actually a tenor, but my voice is deeper than anyone else. I know my voice isn't as deep as it should be for this but I could be hitting the bass notes, and Ashley and Lily need to switch. Lily's a kickass beatboxer when you can hear it, she should be our vocal percussionist" Aubrey nodded

"Okay, I guess we can try that. Now who are we waiting fo-"

"Hey man, what did you need?" Jesse asked, getting into the pool. Aubrey glared at the boy "What is he doing here?"

"I asked him to come. I need his help for this. You can trust him. And it's just for one song, he'll leave after that" Aubrey shook her head fiercely

"Not a Treble you can never trust a Tre-"

"Aubrey" Jesse cut her off "I know I'm a Treble, I know I'm working with Bumper, and I know we're rival groups. While all of those things are true, above all of that I am their friend. We're practically siblings" he pointed to Stacie and Brett "and I would never do anything to make them question the trust I've built with them. If I lose, that's disappointing. If I ruin the bond I have with the two of them? That's a mistake I would never forgive myself for making. I swear on everything that is good in my life, you can trust me. I'm only here to help, but if you still don't trust me, I'll go." The blonde looked at the Treble, trying to find any hint of a lie but she found nothing

"Fine" she relented with a sigh "Don't make me regret this" Jesse smiled at her "You won't" he turned to Brett "Now what did you want me to do?"

"You know the words to Just a Dream right?"

"Yeah" 

"We're going to sing and when I point at you, you start Just a Dream okay?"

"Got it" the boys walked over to the Bellas and stood in front of them. Brett looked at all of the girls before deciding on Chloe

"Chloe can you start the song?" she nodded "And Aubrey listen to what Jesse's singing and when I nod at you, I want you to join him okay?" the blonde nodded. "Ashley, you and Lily are going to switch places" the brunette looked confused, but agreed anyways. Chloe started the song, the other Bellas quickly joining her and Brett waited for the right moment to start singing

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

He pointed at Jesse who nodded before starting

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me**

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 **thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be** _  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?_

 **open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream** _  
I say_

 **it was only Just A Dream** _  
_

Brett nodded at Aubrey before going into the chorus. The blonde cracked a smile as she heard everything. Brett was right about everything. This was more than good. It was perfect. Everything just flowed perfectly and she loved it. As the song ended and Jesse left the pool, Brett look at her expectantly. As soon as Jesse was gone she spoke up

"That was… wow. Lily I had no idea you could beatbox that well, and Brett you were so right. You sound great now but you should be the one hitting the bass notes. Great job you guys. Brett I want you to arrange everything for Finals. Choreography can be added later but if you can, do you think you could have something put together by next week at the latest" Bret nodded "I already had something I was working on. I'll give it to you tomorrow." he replied. Aubrey dismissed everyone and everyone except for Brett, Chloe, and Aubrey left

"So Jesse's not going to say anything right?" Brett laughed

"No. I can scare him into keeping his mouth shut if it's necessary. Besides what he saw is nothing like what I've been working on." Aubrey nodded before leaving. Chloe turned to look at Brett

"How do you already have something arranged for us?" she asked

"I've noticed everyone's strengths and I used them all in the arrangement. It's not like I thought she would ever actually use it." He chuckled

"You know you really impressed me today with the way you handled everything" the redhead smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck "You make us so much better."

"No I don't. You do." he let his hands rest on her waist

"Huh?"

"You make us better. You keep Aubrey calm, you payed more attention to singing ability than appearance, and you finally stood up to Aubrey. If it wasn't for you, the Bellas wouldn't exist anymore." Chloe pulled him into a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too. And thank you"

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me."

 **So how was it? Bumper is isn't going to California in this fic. Earlier I said I changed Luke into a girl for a reason but honestly I forgot the reason so nothing's going to really happen with that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A lot is going to happen in this chap so get ready. The performance is pretty much the same but Aubrey sings Don't You Forget About Me, and Chloe and Beca switch parts. As for Brett's outfit, it's black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, an unbuttoned dark blue dress shirt, and black high tops.**

The Bellas watched as the Trebles performed with impressed looks on their faces. Rivals or not, they could admit the Trebles had talent. As they were performing, Brett turned to look at his teammates, Bella in his arms

"I love you awesome nerds" he said looking directly at Chloe, who smiled in response

"Yeah, even though most of you are pretty thin, you all have fat hearts and that's all that matters" Fat Amy added, smiling at everyone. The Trebles came backstage after their performance and as Jesse walked by, he took Bella with him into the audience to watch the performance. Bumper walked up to Brett, a smirk on his face

"Aww was that your kid?" he asked

"Yeah she is. What's it to you?" Brett huffed

"Oh nothing. I was just had a thought." He said innocently. Brett glared at him

"You better be very careful about the next words to leave your mouth." Brett warned

"That little gremlin must be a nightmare!" Bumper laughed. Brett got right in the boy's face

"What the FUCK did you just say about her?" he spat. Chloe was about to interfere until Stacie grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"I said she must be awfu-" Brett punched Bumper in the face before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and backing him into a wall

"You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but if you EVER talk shit about my daughter again, I will make you regret ever being born! Am I clear?" he barked. Bumper nodded, clutching his face

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! Competition makes me a dick!" he apologized profusely. Brett chuckled darkly

"It's not just competition. Now get the fuck out of my sight" he growled. As soon as Brett released him, Bumper ran away like his life depended on it, it probably did. Brett felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, instantly relaxing when he saw Chloe

"You ok?" Brett nodded "Good, because we're on right now" he nodded again, following the Bellas on stage. When he got on stage he saw his dad in the crowd with someone he had never seen before, pointing at Brett. Who the hell was that? Brett shrugged it off before blowing into the pitch pipe. Their performance went perfectly, and they walked off stage excitedly. Chloe grabbed Brett's hand and pulled him away from everyone into a secluded hallway. As soon as she was sure they were alone, she turned around and pulled Brett into a kiss

"I'm so proud of you." she said before adding "And I'm ready to tell everyone about us." Chloe decided to wait to tell everybody because she didn't want everything to get awkward like it did when Brett and Jessica "dated".

"Are you sure?" he asked. Chloe nodded, smiling at him "I'm tired of keeping you a secret. Now let's go tell them." She started walking away until Brett pulled her back

"Are you sure?" he asked. Chloe nodded, intertwining their fingers. They walked back to the rest of the Bellas, trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces

"Something you have to tell us?" Ashley asked. The couple looked at each other before looking back at the rest of the Bellas

"Oh yeah, we're dating. Amy don't start." Brett said noticing the look on the blonde's face before walking over to sit down with Chloe. The ginger turned to look at him

"So when you showed me your family tree, the fourth leaf was Bella right?" Brett shook his head, lifting his right arm up to show her a tattoo of a red rose

"This one's for Bella. My dad told me to get the fourth leaf and I told him I would as long as it wasn't for Sheila. If she doesn't want to treat me like family, I'm not getting a tattoo for her." He explained. Chloe was confused, the rest of Brett's tattoos were black. Why did he only have one in color?

"Why is the rose in color? All of your other tattoos are black" she asked. Brett laughed

"Because my whole life was nothing but darkness. Then Bella was born and she was the color I needed in my life" he said "That's so sweet!" she gushed "Yeah yeah, Brett's a pushover when it comes to his daughter." He said before turning to his dad "I'll be right back okay?" Chloe nodded, releasing his hand. Brett stepped over the seat walking up to his dad

"Hey." Brett said

"Hello Brett. There's someone I want you to meet. She's the reason I told you to add a leaf onto the family tree tattoo" his dad said standing up, helping the girl stand up "This is Sheila's daughter, Lacey. She's been asking about you for a while. She was four year old when Sheila and I got together." Brett looked at the girl his dad was talking to earlier. She is nothing like the step monster. He shook hands with her taking in the appearance of the blonde

"I'm guessing your mom doesn't really appreciate the hair choice" he joked referring to the pink and purple highlights. The girl laughed, shaking her head

"She doesn't really appreciate a lot of my decisions. I pretty much get lectured once a day about being atheist." The girl replied. Okay how did this girl come from Sheila? They're polar opposites!

"Believe me, I've gotten my fair share of lectures about the tattoos and I've only ever talked to her twice. I'll tell you what. If you ever need someone to talk to about it give me a call, text, or whatever." He said giving the teen his number

"Deal. And you're not the devil my mom described." she said giving him her number

"Good to know, well I have to go join the Bellas but it was nice meeting you. Bye dad, bye Lacey." He said waving to the two of them as he joined Chloe

"Wow." Chloe turned to him with a smile

"What?" Brett turned around

"You see that girl with my dad?" the redhead followed his gaze

"Yeah?"

"That's my step-sister. She's also apparently the fourth leaf on my family tree. She's actually pretty cool. Nothing like Sheila." He said

"So you aren't an only child."

"Guess not. Oh they're announcing the winner." The Bellas won and Aubrey walked on stage to receive the trophy, thanking Brett for the arrangement and for putting up with her in her speech. As she walked off stage, Brett felt a tap on his shoulder, gasping at who he saw

"Brett."

"Kelly."

 **Uh Oh. Brett's baby mama showed up. Why is she here? What does she want? How's Chloe going to react? And if you haven't figured it out yet Brett's daughter is the Bella that stole his heart.**

 **So how did you like this chap? Honestly I wasn't too sure about posting it, but I did it anyways.**


	18. Chapter 18

This was probably the last person Brett expected to see. Why was she here? What did she want from him? He didn't know, but he was going to find out

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Kelly gave him a nervous look.

"I wanted to talk to you. I-If that's okay?" she asked cautiously. The girl knew showing up here was a bad idea, but she needed to talk to him.

"Um… I guess that's fine. Come with me." He replied leading her to the back of the auditorium

"So uh what's up?" he asked. Kelly shrugged, knowing this was going to be a very awkward conversation. The last time they saw each other was the day Bella was born, and they never really said much to each other. At this point, Brett knew Kelly was using him and the entire process was outlandish and awkward.

"Not much. I just- wanted to know how everything was going. You know, with Bella. I know I said I wasn't ready to raise a kid, but she's mine you know?" Brett smiled

"No it's fine. I understand completely. Actually, I brought her here today, she's with Jesse. Do you want to see her? I-I mean if you don't its fine but you asked about her and I thought that maybe you would want-" she cut him off

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to meet her." Kelly never actually held Bella when she was born. She didn't want to form any sort of a bond with her because it would make sending her away too hard. She just let the nurses take her away and told Brett to make a decision about her.

"Okay, if you're sure, I'll be right back." Kelly nodded, letting him leave. Part of Brett was excited that Bella was going to meet her mother, but the other part was terrified that Kelly might want to keep her. Bella was his world, and at this point he didn't think he could live without her. Brett made his way over to Jesse, tapping him on the arm

"Oh hey, did you want her back?" Brett nodded

"Kelly showed up, and she wants to see her." Jesse gasped, knowing the history between the pair "Are you sure about this?" Brett nodded "She's her mother. If she wants to meet her, she can meet her." Jesse nodded, handing the baby to her father

"Looks like you're meeting your mommy today."

"Dada!" she cheered, using both hands to pound on his chest. Brett laughed

"Okay, come on." He said, walking back to Kelly. The brunette smiled at the sight of her daughter "So this is her?" Brett nodded excitedly "She looks like you."

"God I hope not. I could get arrested for child abuse." He joked

"Give yourself some credit. So can- can I hold her?" she asked, slightly afraid of his reaction. She instantly relaxed when she heard him laugh

"Of course you can. She's your daughter." He replied, handing her to Kelly.

Chloe watched the interaction between the three. She couldn't help getting worried when she saw Kelly smiling at the baby. Chloe definitely loved Brett, but Kelly was something completely different. These three- they were a family, and Chloe would be lying if she said the thought of it didn't scare her. Her heart clenched when she saw Kelly take the baby, Brett smiling the entire time. She watched as Kelly spoke to him, causing him to blush. As his girlfriend, she was admittedly jealous, but as his friend, she knew if this was what he wanted, she wouldn't try to interfere.

"So, what's with you and the redhead?" Kelly asked, a knowing smirk on her face. Brett turned red at the mention of Chloe

"That's Chloe, my uh- my girlfriend." He stuttered, causing Kelly to laugh

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I saw how you were looking at each other." Brett gave her a confused look

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot about us. I remember the looks you gave me, they don't even compare to the way you look at her." Kelly said, handing the baby back to her father

"Yeah she's definitely something else. So uh- about Bella, do you want her to know about you or-"

"Not as her mother. I love her, I really do, but I just don't think I would be good at the whole mom thing. Please don't hate me for that but I'm terrified of screwing up with her and I can deal with messing my life up. Just not hers." She pleaded. Brett knew exactly what she was talking about, he had the same fear with her for about two months after she was born.

"No, I get it and I don't hate you for that. We were young, it's normal to be afraid. You still have my number right?" Kelly nodded "Well if you ever want to see her again, let me know and I'll be more than happy to come find you." He turned around, noticing the Bellas were leaving the building "I have to go, but it was good to see you again." Kelly nodded

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Brett joined the Bellas and was instantly greeted by Chloe "So that was-"

"Yeah, it was. She just wanted to know how everything was going with her. She said she doesn't want Bella to know who she is. The thought of messing up Bella's life is too much for her to handle. She just- never held Bella when she was born and she wanted the chance to do that. I think it was her form of getting the closure she never got." Chloe let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to worry about Brett leaving her. The ginger smiled, rubbing Brett's arm

"Well, I'm just glad the year's finally over." She commented

"Why is that?" Brett asked

"Because I can finally forget about acapella for a while and focus on spending time with you before you leave"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm excited about the record deal, but I hate that it's so far away." He whined

"Yeah, me too, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. There's no way I'm holding you back from that." She said

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" he asked

"Hey, I'm always going to be here. An opportunity like that won't be. So if I have to take a step back to let you live your dream, then so be it." She sighed

"Step back? Who said anything about taking a step back? Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we have to change anything. But let's not worry about that right now. I'm going to go give Bella to Mrs. Conrad and then we're going to celebrate with the rest of the Bellas okay?" he asked

"Okay."

 **This story is almost over, but the sequel is coming up soon. So what did you think of this chapter? How about Kelly? Let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter! I'll start on the sequel ASAP**

It only seemed fitting for the Bellas to celebrate their victory at the pool. After all, it was where they found their sound for the first time. Most of the Bellas were in the pool drinking, dancing, or awkwardly singing along to the music. Brett was sitting on the edge of the pool thinking about everything that has happened in the past year. This was definitely not what he was expecting, but was it what he really wanted? If he left, he had a record deal, his band, and he would be able to take care of Bella. If he stayed, he had Chloe, the Bellas, and Bella would stay with Mrs. Conrad. Both sounded great, and he had no idea what to do.

"Hey stranger." Brett turned, smiling at the redhead approaching him

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of upset." She asked and Brett shrugged

"I'm just… really confused right now. I was so excited to go to California at first, but now I'm not so sure. If I leave, that means I'm leaving the Bellas and you and I don't know-"

"Brett!" she screamed getting his attention "You're not going to lose the Bellas just because you're not here. Aubrey's leaving too but that doesn't mean we're just going to forget about her just because we can't see her. And don't worry about me. I don't want you to think you have to stay here to make me happy. If this is something you really want, which it seems like it is, then go. The record deal isn't going to be here forever, but we will be here whenever you need us." Chloe assured him.

"So what happens now?" he asked

"With?"

"Us." Chloe sighed

"That depends. Are you going to California?" Brett thought about it for a few minutes before answering

"Yes."

"Well we only have one choice then don't we?" she asked "I've seen too many long distance relationships end in disaster and the people never talk to each other again and I don't want that to happen to us."

"So this is it huh?" he said

"Not yet, but it's inevitable" She replied putting her head on his shoulder

"Sorry it has to end like this."

"Me too, but let's not think about that right now. Let's just have fun together while we can and when it's time for you to go we say goodbye"

 _One month later_

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Stacie announced hugging all of the Bellas. She teared up a little by the time she got to the last one. After saying goodbye to her parents, she walked off to join her band mates, leaving Brett to say his goodbyes

"Well I'm not gonna lie I didn't expect leaving to be this hard, but you awesome nerds made this year unforgettable and I'll miss you all." He said

"Aww we'll miss you too Man Candy." Fat Amy responded hugging him. Aubrey was the next to walk up to him

"Yeah. It's going to be weird not having a smart ass alt-boy and his mad lib beats challenging me all the time." She joked with a smile

"Hey I'm not a challenge I'm a pain in the ass. If you're going to insult me at east do it right" he argued. Aubrey laughed pulling him in for hug "I really will miss you though." She mumbled into his shoulder "I know, and I'll miss you too" he replied. The Bellas continued walking up to him one by one saying goodbye to him. He was about to walk over to Chloe when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, shocked at who had stopped him

"Hey." Bumper said. He showed up with the rest of the Trebles to say goodbye to Jesse, Benji, and Greg

"If you came over here to cause proble-" he was cut off

"I'm not I just wanted to talk to you." The former Treble promised. Brett nodded "Okay so what's up?"

"I know I've been an asshole to you the entire year and I just- I wanted to say I'm sorry. I never should have insulted your daughter. I crossed a line and I realize that now." He could tell Bumper was being genuine by the look in his eyes

"It's okay. I'm over it and I know competitions can bring out the worst in people. So start over?" he asked extending a hand. Bumper shook his hand "Yeah, start over. Good luck in California, I've heard it can be a bitch out there." Brett laughed "Thanks." He said before making his way over to Chloe. Once he reached her, she pulled him into a tight hug

"I'm gonna miss you." Chloe murmured into his neck

"I'm gonna miss you too." Brett said planting a kiss on her temple. They pulled back and Brett reached into his pocket, pulling out a flash drive

"There are enough arrangements for the entire year next year." He stated

"Brett you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. Joining this group was the weirdest thing that happened to me, but I wouldn't trade the experience for the world and this is the least I could do to thank you." Chloe smiled

"Well this is it. Just do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget about us." She really wanted to say me but she knew she wasn't the only one that would miss him.

"Never." He said pulling her into one last kiss, putting all of his emotions into it. When they finally separated he moved to his family where he received a scoff from Sheila and his father tried to convince him to stay. He smiled as he approached his step-sister

"Good luck out there."

"Good luck here. I don't know how you put up with them" Lacey chuckled

"Neither do I." she confessed

"If you need anything at all just call me. I know how they can get." He said. She nodded and gave him a quick hug before he walked over to Stacie's parents.

"Thank you so much for letting her stay with you. I was in a bad place when she was born and you really helped me get past it all so I could focus on her and I can't thank you enough for that." He said, his voice full of gratitude.

"Don't mention it sweetie. You needed help and you wanted to change for her." Stacie's mom replied. Brett looked at the baby in her arms

"You ready to go now Bella?" he asked sticking his arms out to her. Bellas held out her arms leaning toward him. Brett got ahold of his daughter before walking off to join the rest of his band. Once he reached them, he turned to look at everybody, locking eyes with Chloe. He never would have thought the redhead would impact his life as much as she did. He brushed her off at first, thinking she was too perky and way too excited about acapella, but he came to love that about her. He loved her, but as he waved at her one last time, he knew this chapter of his life was coming to a close. And as he walked off to board the plane to California he knew he wasn't just going to go on vacation. He wasn't coming back in a few days or a week or a month. He was starting the next chapter, and he had no idea how it was going to turn out.

But no matter what it was, he knew he was ready for it.

 **The End. What do you think? Don't hate me for breaking them up but I had to do it in order to write the sequel. It's going to be called** _ **Broken Tradition, Broken Hearts.**_ **I'll post it ASAP.**


End file.
